Gara-Gara Lupa
by Kazemaki Natoshi
Summary: Ino dan Naruto jadian? what the- ah sudahlah tapi, kok bisa? "Mengejutkan sekali! Pasangan yang serba mengejutkan menurutku. Pertemuan mereka saja mengejutkan."/Naruto bersemu merah. penasaran? Cari tau saja sendiri. Femnaru. RnR... #CrackPairingCelebration #Event 'Lupa'.


Assalamu'alaiku Wr. Wb.

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic untuk mengikuti dua event sekaligus. Crack Pairing Celebration serta Lupa. Juga merupakan request dari Namikaze Sholkhan-san. Semoga anda puas. Ini pengalaman pertama saya guys. Saya sebelumnya belum pernah ikut event manapun. Oh ya. Terima kasih buat para readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini dan fic saya sebelumnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kritik serta saran yang ada. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Silakan membaca!

Gara-Gara Lupa

Naruto buah karya MK

Dan fic ini buatan saya sendiri

Peringatan: fic ini mengandung typo(s) yang tak disengaja dan mungkin ada sebagian hilang kata yang dapat menyebabkan gagal mood dalam membaca. Gaje dapat ditemukan bahkan dalam kemasannya.

Femnaru

Suasana Kantin begitu ramai. Karena memang sudah waktunya istirahat. Orang-orang yang berebut pesan makanan pun sudah menjadi hal wajar ketika jam-jam segini. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena jika tak begitu, mereka bias saja tak mendapat pesanan mereka dan berakhir dengan tak makan sama sekali pada jam istirahat.

Di suasana yang terbilang gaduh itu, sekelompok remaja duduk menikmati pesanan yang mereka perjuangkan dengan segenap jiwa. Percakapan kecil juga tak luput dari konferensi kecil mereka.

Mereka adalah Yamanakan Ino, siswa kelas X-b. Kemudian Namikaze Naruto, siswi kelas X-d yang terbilang imut dan sedikit aktif di luar batas. Haruno Sakura, siswa kelas X-a yang mempunyai warna rambut yang cukup feminim. Merah jambu. Lalu Sasuke, si primadona kelas X yang terkenal dengan keanggunan serta darah kebangsawanannya. Serta beberapa remaja lainnya.

" Oh ya. Kudengar Naru-chan baru jadian kemarin. Apa benar itu?" Tanya seorang gadis bercepol kembar yang bernama Tenten. Dua orang dengan warna rambut namun beda jenis tersentak. Tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Padahal mereka sudah merahasiakan perihal tersebut.

Sedangkan si penanya malah tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah dua orang yang lagi kasmaran itu.

" Jadi benar, ya. Dan dengan Ino? Mengejutkan sekali! Pasangan yang serba mengejutkan menurutku. Pertemuan mereka saja mengejutkan. Bukan begitu teman-teman?" seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Kiba menanggapi. Salah seorang objek pembicaraan mereka yakni Naruto bersemu merah. Teringat akan kejadian yang menimpanya tempo hari.

" Benarkah? Ceritakan pada kami Kiba! Aku penasaran sekali. Bagaiman kedua orang ini bertemu?" Pinta Sakura ingin tahu. Sebenarnya bukan ia saja, tapi seluruh orang di konferensi kecil itu juga ingin tahu. Termasuk Sasuke yang biasanya cuek-cuek saja.

" ha! Kalian pasti penasaran, kan? Aku tak yakin kalian akan percaya dengan ini. Aku pun juga tak percaya dengan hal ini.."

" Sudah ceritakan saja!" sergah Sasuke tak sabaran. Ia mulai jengkel dengan Kiba yang terkadang heboh itu. Kiba terkekeh. Tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan dari Sasuke. Ia juga tak menyangka Sasuke juga tertarik dengan hal ini.

" Maaf maaf. Waktu itu…."

Gara-Gara Lupa

Hari Senin mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah hari yang tak diinginkan. Karena setelah melepas kesibukan di hari Minggu mereka harus berkutat lagi dengan hal macam itu lagi dan jatuh pada hari Senin.

Begitu pula bagi sebagian pelajar. Mereka harus bangun lebih awal karena adanya apel pagi. Mereka yang biasanya masuk pada jam tujuh, harus masuk tiga puluh menit lebih awal untuk acara itu supaya tak mengganggu jam belajar.

Dan itu mereka lakukan hanya untuk berdiri di bawah guyuran terik matahari selama tiga puluh menit yang melelahkan. Wajar saja mereka enggan dengan itu. Tapi apa daya. Mereka hanyalah pelajar yang tunduk pada sebuah aturan. Mau ke sekolah lain yang tak ada hala semacam itu? Mustahil. Kenyataannya setiap sekolah menerapkan hal semacam itu di setiap Senin.

Begitu juga dengan SMA Konoha. Juga menerapkan hal tersebut. Tujuannya mendidik kedisplinan serta rasa nasionalisme siswa.

Jam berbunyi menandakan jam pertama mulai. Bertepatan dengan selesainya acara apel pagi. Para siswa bergegas masuk ke kelas masing masing untuk memulai pelajaran.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah. Tujuannya tak alin adalah kelasnya sendiri. Namanya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Ia menduduki kelas X-d di bawah bimbingan Iruka Sensei sebagai wali kelas mereka. Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya ke bangkunya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia lemas karena apel tadi.

Sebenranya ia jago dalam ketahanan tubuh, tapi tidak dengan hanya berdiri saja. Ia tak bisa melakukan seseatu yang berjalan monoton saja. Ototnya terasa kaku dan pegal jika seperti itu.

Sebuah tepukan yang biasa ia terima dari sahabatnya selalu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa pegalnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati wajah Kiba yang ada di hadapannya.

" Ada apa Kiba?" tanyanya lemas. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu riang dan super aktif itu. Dan teman sekelasnya sudah tahu hal ini. Bagaiman tidak, mereka kan sekelas.

" Kau sudah belajar pelajaran sejarah? Hari ini aku bertekad, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Jadi jangan beri aku contekan ya. Janji?" Tutur Kiba optimis. Dal hati ia memang demikian. Namun kita lihat saja di lapangan.

" Sudah ttebayo. Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran kedua yang paling kusenangi setelah olahraga. Itu Iruka Sensei sudah datang. Semangat , ya, Kiba! Kau pasti bias dattebayo." Kata Naruto menyemangati. Walaupun sebenarnya Kiba selalu mengerjaklan sendiri sih.. Dan benar saja. Iruka sensei guru sejarah yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas mereka telah tiba. Setelah mengucap salam ia membagikan kertas ulangan kepada muridnya. Muridnya menyiapkan peralatan tempur mereka.

Di tengah kegiatan itu, Naruto _celingak-celinguk _mencari sesuatu.

" Pasti ada di suatu tempat." Gumamnya. Ia membolak-balik buku di tasnya berulang kali. Namun barang yang ia cari tak ada di tempat. Ia pun semakin panik tatkala soal tersebut sudah ada di mejanya.

Suasana hening. Tak ada percakapan sedikitpun di ruangan tersebut. Dan itu yang Naruto takutkan. Ketika suasan menjadi langka semacam ini, itu berarti soal yang diberikan memiliki tingkatan tingkat dewa. Itu membuat seluruh siswa bekerja keras memeras otak untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Menyontek bukanlah pilihan. Karena mereka sedang berhadapan dengan mata elang. Tertangkap sedikit saja bahaya sudah siap menyambut mereka. Oleh karena itu, setiap siswa tak akan merespon jika ada panggilan atau suara kode atau apalah itu.

Naruto terus berpikir untuk memecahkan masalahnya. Ia bolak-balik memandang tak tentu arah. Bimbang untuk meminta bantuan kepada siapa. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk meminta kepada Kiba yang ada di hadapannya.

" Hei, Kiba. Aku pinjam pensilmu ya?" Pintanya berbisik. Tak ada respon. Ia ulangi sekali lagi. Hanya gerakan kecil yang ia dapat. Ia mengulanginya lagi.

" Aku tak punya Naruto." Namun jawaban yang tak diharapkan yang ia terima. Ia tak menyerah. Pasti Kiba punya 'pensil serep' di dalam tasnya. Ia ulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Dan itu membuat jengkel Kiba.

" Sudah kubilang aku tak punya, Naruto. Aku Cuma punya satu. Coba kau pinjam pada yang lain." Kiba berkata dengan suara keras. Lupa akan situasinya sekarang. Begitu ia menyadarinya. Suara 'oops' sajalah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara Naruto gigit jari atas tindakan Kiba.

" Kiba, ada apa kau dengan Naruto. Apa kalian bersekongkol?" Tanya Iruka sensei meminta penjelasan.

Kiba gelagapan. Walaupun ia cukup urakan, namun jika dihadapkan pada pengalaman beruntungnya ini. Ia memberi sinyal kepada Naruto untuk menjelaskannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini terjadi karena salah Naruto.

" Ano.. sensei. Ano… " Naruto berkata tak jelas.

" Cepat katakana Naruto! Atau kau kuhukum karena menyontek di kelasku?" ancam Iruka sensei. Naruto gelagapan. Ia pun menyusun kata demi kata untuk menjelaskannya pada Iruka sensei.

" sebenarnya… aku lupa bawa kotak pensilku. Jadi aku tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Lalu aku meminjam pada Kiba. Tapi ia tak punya pensil serep ttebayo." Kata Naruo jujur akhirnya. Iruka sensei menatap mata Naruto dan Kiba. Menerka apakah yang diucapkan Naruto bohong belaka. Tapi ia berkata jujur. Ia menghela nafas.

" Semuanya, tolong pinjamkan pensil kepada temanmu. Satu orang saja cukup!" Perintah Iruka sensei. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan ada yang menggelengkan kepala mereka pertanda tak memiliki pensil cadangan.

" Dari sekian banyak siswa di sini tak ada yang mau menolong Naruto. Ya ampun, dimana jiwa social kalian?" Ucap Iruka tak percaya.

" Ano sensei. Bukannya kami tak mau. Tapi kami juga hanya punya satu pensil sensei." Ucap seorang siswi bernama Matsuri member alasan. Iruka sensei menghela nafas. Kata 'ya ampun' keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kenapa sensei saja yang meminjamkan Naruto pensil." Usul seorang siwa. Iruka menggeleng. Ia tak pernah membawa pensil selama mengajar. Hanya bolpoin yang ia bawa. Tapi itu tak dapat digunakan karena ia memakai system scanner dalam memeriksa jawaban muridnya. Ia kemudian memberi tahu soal itu kepada muridnya.

Naruto semakin ketar-ketir dibuatnya. Ia menanyakan solusi kepada senseinya.

" Begini saja, Naruto, kau menunggu salah satu temanmu yang selesai paling awal untuk kau pinjam pensilnya." Kata Iruka sensei member solusi. Dan Naruto menganggap bukanlah ide buruk. Ia pun melakukan usulan Iruka sensei. Ia menunggu hingga salah seorang temannya selesai.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit sejak soal dibagikan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada seorang temannya yang selesai. Bahkan orang terpintar di kelasnya juga tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya. Ia frustasi dan semakin gelisah.

" Percuma dattebayo!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia pun meminta izin keluar kelas namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Iruka sensei ia langsung keluar kelas.

" Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Iruka.

" Pinjam pensil!" Teriak Naruto di koridor sekolah. Iruka geleng-geleng kepala. Tanpa di duga, seluruh siswa mendekat ke jendela guna melihat aksi Naruto. Iruka terkejut bukan main. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk duduk kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Namun tak digubris siwanya. Baru dengan sedikit ancaman mereka kembali lagi ke tempat duduk mereka.

Sementara itu, Naruto bagai tertimpa durian runtuh kala melihat seorang pemuda berjalan melintasi koridor itu dengan tas di gendongannya. Ia pasti murid yang terlambat. Pikir Naruto. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Sesampainya, tanpa izin ia menarik tas pemuda itu ke pelukannya yang sontak saja membuat si empunya kaget sekonyong-konyong. Si empunya pun berusaha mengambil kembali barang miliknya. Namun tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

" Sebentar.. aku mau pinjam pensil dulu ttebayo." Kata Naruto masih berusaha mengobrak-abrik isi tas tersebut.

" Ketemu!" pekiknya senang ketika menemui barang yang ia cari. Ia pun mengembalikan tas tersebut kepada si empunya dan langsung melesat kabur. Meninggalkan korban perampokan? Yang cengo.

" Terima kasih bantuannya. Nanti kukembalikan. Jaa na!" teriaknya seraya berlari.

Tiga kata yang terlintas di kepala pemuda itu. " yang benar saja!"

Gara-Gara Lupa

" Jadi begitu ceritanya. Dan setelah itu, Naruto kebingungan mengembalikan pensil itu. Bahkan ia sampai menggunakan pengeras suara untuk menemukan Ino. Ia sudah menanyai beberapa siswa namun tak ada yang tahu dimana kelas Ino. Maklumlah. Ino itu tak terkenal seperti halnya Sasuke." Kata Kiba mengakhiri ceritanya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam karena malu. Ia tahu itu bukanlah tindakan yang baik dan tak ingin hal itu bocor. Eh, malah sahabatnya sendiri yang membocorkannya.

" Satu pertanyaan. Bagaimana Naru-chan tahu jika pensil itu milik Ino-kun?" Tanya Tenten. Benar juga. Bagaimana Naruto tahu hal itu. Secara pensil bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk menunjukkan identitas seseorang. Tapi lain dengan Ino. Ada cirri khas yang ia miliki pada setiap benda yang ia gunakan.

" Karena ada tulisan pemilik di pensil itu dan nama yang tertera adalah Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Sasuke member jawaban pada Tenten. Bertepatan pula bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka dengan berat hati meninggalkan konferensi kecil mereka.

The End

Akhirnya kelar juga. Ini fic oneshot kedua saya setelah anak pintar itu nakal? Bagaimana minna? beri tanggapan di kolom review ya. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

RnR please!


End file.
